Sonic XD
by Tailsic
Summary: sonic and the pheonix waters vs the royal knight who will win
1. Chapter 1

**Arrival of the royal knights**

Sonic and Shadow are just arriving at Westside City, after Tails, receiving a distressed signal from the mayor. But when they got there the city was mostly ruined. They were wearing there Phoenix Waters uniforms and gear. Sonic had his blue vest on, wearing his silver goggle's with green lens. On his right wrist was his Cyclone Vortex, a all black magic hand, with a blue sphere on it that aloud Sonic to manipulate the wind around him. A transformer on his left wrist aloud him to transform into his super form. Shadow was wearing his black vest, and wearing his red lens sunglasses on his forehead. He was equip with his new Chaos Revolvers, two guns that Tails, had made for him to use his chaos powers through, on his left wrist was a transformer to.

"Man, what happened here? It looks like are training room after you use it Shadow", Sonic said to, Shadow.

"Yeah enough jokes Sonic, lets just find out, who or what cause this much damage to the city". Shadow said.

"Ok let's spilt up you go check out the south sector of the city while I search the north sector".

"Ok got it, shadow said heading south while Sonic", when north.

A few minutes later Sonic, ran into a abaned factory to see if he could find a clue to what happen to the city. He started look around when he herd something, when he turn around he saw a big guy in a white armor standing there holding a big sword.

"Hey tin man did you do all of this"? Sonic, said pointing at him.

The man attack with a sideway slash Sonic, duck the attack.

"Whoa watch it; you can put someone eye out with that", Sonic, said making a grin

The armor man attack again with I downward slash, Sonic, jump back to avoid it the dash toward the man kicking him in the face since the guy flying out the entrance.

"Ha your way to slow me". Sonic, said waving his pointer finger back and forth.

The man got back up and attack Sonic, again but Sonic, dougeing all of the attack, then cross his arms like a x and his sphere started to glow bright releashing a x shape wind attack.

"X AERO SLASH", Sonic, shouted sending the man flying toward the next building.

"Yes I win", Sonic, said smiling in victory, when the mystery man blow up into piece.

"It was a robot, if it a robot then who made it"? Sonic, though for awhile before five more of those robot surround him.

"So you all want a piece of me uh, well then let's dance".

While on the other side of the city Shadow, is staring at destroy building not noticing the robot knight behind him the robot attack Shadow, but Shadow, disappear, the robot turn around to have Shadow, blow it head clear off it body with one of his Chaos Revolvers.

"Pathetic", Shadow, said blowing his gun and putting it back and it holder.

"Fast and lethal my kind of guy", said a voice

"Uh who there", Shadow, turn around to see a black and red male wolf wearing a black armor plate and a red man dress going all the way down to the ground holding a spear in his hand.

"My name is Blood Rave", and I'm one of the Royal Knights.

"Royal Knight uh so you're responsible for all this damage".

"Yes, we are the Royal Knights are mission it to cleans this world of evil".

"Yeah, and where you come from destroy a whole city isn't consider evil", Shadow, said crossing his arms.

"No my friend I mean humans".

"Humans"?

"Yes humans they clover this world like a plague destroy animals and the envirment itself their killing this planet, so the only choice for this planet to survive his to depose of all the human", Rave explaining to Shadow, their motive.

"I used to know someone like you guys", Shadow, said putting on his shades.

"O yeah who"? Rave, said.

"ME", Shadow, jump into the air and shouted Chaos Spears and shot his spears at Rave, Rave speared his wings out and flew into the air avoid the spears and flew to the top of one of the build Shadow, chase after him by running up the build gaining speed to learp into the air after reach top and started shooting at Rave, Rave, use his spear to deflect Shadow, attack back at him. Shadow, did a midair cartwheel to avoid getting hit by his own attack, and continuing his blasting attack on Rave, Rave, dash forward to being his unsalt on Shadow, Shadow dodge all of Rave, attack and started shooting at him again, Rave, spin his spear around in circles to deflect his shots away. Shadow, dash toward Rave, with a spinning fount kick Rave, block it with his spear, with both of them and a stand off Rave, trying to push Shadow, away, and Shadow, trying to force is right foot thought to break his spear. But then Rave, pulled out a dagger from sash trying to attack Shadow, with his guard down, but then Shadow, active his right air shoe rocket booster causing him to fly backward, and while sliding backward he combine his guns together by pressing a the red button on his left revolver causing the gun to fold streat and placing it on nose of his other gun making it into his Chaos Rifle, taking aim and firing at Rave, Rave, use his spear to block the attack but the blast was to powerful causing him to fly back to the edge of the building almost making him fall off the roof. After Rave, regain his footing, his was tick off with Shadow.

"WHY YOU LITTLE RODEN, NOW PLAY TIME IS OVER", Rave, growling at Shadow.

"I agree', Shadow said crossing his arm together making his red streak start to glow blue.

"Chaos Control", Shadow said disappearing and reappearing in from of Rave, with his back turn and his rifle pointed at Rave, chin, pulling the trigger blasting his head back making him fall, but then Shadow grab Rave arm and started to spin him around and around then jumping into the air throwing him streat to the ground making a crater. Shadow jump off the roof to the ground looking at his defeated foe, then Rave gets back up brushing himself off.

"You're very strong, I didn't think I would ever have to use my Giga Armor on you", Rave said.

"Giga Armor", Shadow said very curious about what he was talking about.

"There know need for you to do that Rave", a mystery voice said.

Shadow, turn around to meet a big fist sending Shadow, flying into another building causing it to crumble down on Shadow.

"That take care of him", the mystery man said laughing.

While on the other side of the city Sonic was having fun playing with his friends, now surround bye ten robot knights.

"You guys just keep coming don't you", Sonic said out of breath

"Well I better give Shadow the lowdown on what going on here". Sonic said again press the green button on his transformer.

"Hey Shadow we got armor robot here", Sonic said but Shadow didn't answer.

"Shadow I repeat come in", till noting.

"Man look like I got to save Shadow but again, well sorry guys but I got to end this now", Sonic pull his hands striate out then his sphere in his cyclone Vortex started to glow.

"Sonic Boom", sonic said slamming his hands together causing a burst of wind to blow the robot all away.

"Now to find Shadow", Sonic said running to the south sector.

Now back to where Shadow is Blood Rave is talking to the mystery man who was a grey rhino wearing a all silver armor.

"Steel I could handle him by myself you know", Rave said mad at Steel

"I know but I didn't want you to have all the fun, well what happen, happen there noting else to say or do, so let's get out of here", Steel said as they stared to walk away, Then they are a gron, from out under the building rumble it was Shadow.

"Oh what hit me a express train", shadow said rubbing his head. Shadow look around to find his glasses broken.

"Oh no you just did not just break my shades", Shadow said very pissed. Shadow streak started to glow bright red he disappear and reappear between the two.

"CHAOS BLAST", Shadow said blow up a 4 miles circle radius from were he was, after awhile Shadow look around the smoke to see were they were. Then from out of the smoke a big hand grabs Shadow by the neck.

You thing a weak attack like that can hurt me, Steel said punching Shadow in the stomach making him spiting up some blood. Steel counting to beat up Shadow until a blue streak causing a blue tornado around Steel making him dizzy, and making him drop Shadow Steel started to go into the air, but from out of nowhere a light sword throw into the tornado then exploding making Sonic lose his balance and hitting the ground.

"Uh where did that come from", Sonic said looking for who threw that thing, then he saw six figure behind Steel.

"Steel, Blood Rave return here now", said the one in a all white armor.

"Yes sir", said Steel ran behind the white armor guy, then Blood Rave got out from under the mailbox he was buried under and when back to the other

"Well who are you guys", Sonic said getting up.

"We are the Royal Knights", white knight said.

"I'm Cruxis the leader of the Royal Knights", Cruxis said. Cruxis was a white echidna and a all white armor.

"I'm Slash", said a light blue hedgehog wearing a light blue armor

"I'm Fang", said a brown fox wearing a black armor with three swords sticking out of both shoulder plates.

"I'm War Eagle", said a white hawk wearing a brown armor.

"I'm Steel", said Steel.

"I'm Kvar", said a blue and black raccoon the only one that didn't have armor

"I'm Blood Rave" said Rave.

"And I'm quake", said a pink hippo wearing red armor

"We are the Royal Knights and we will kill every human on this planet and noting or no one will stop us", laugh Cruxis with the other joining him.

"Now we will let you two go for now but get in our way again", uh will lets your imagination figure that one out as the Royal Knights disappear.

Sonic then help Shadow up.

"Well Shadow look like we some new wacko to did with", Sonic said smiling

"Yeah we better get back to HQ and tell the other about the Royal Knights', said Shadow

Will Sonic and the Phoenix Waters beat the Royal Knights


	2. Chapter 2

Poison Water

Sonic and Shadow has just made it back to HQ to report to the others about what happened to Westside City and the Royal Knights.

"So these Royal Knight guys want to destroy all the humans huh", Boltstryke said.

"Yep, they think all humans are a disease that need to be wiped out" Shadow said.

"Boy, why do we always gotta fight whackos?" said Tails.

"Because Sonic is a whacko magnet with a capital W" Knuckles said making fun of Sonic.

"Shut up Knucklehead", Sonic said Back to Knuckles.

"Make me Blue Boy", Knuckles said.

"Dome Head"

"Twinkle Toes"

"Gullible Nitwit"

"Blueberry Shortcake"

"Banana Nose"

"Loud Mouth"

"Dateless Wonder"

"You want to go at it Sonic"? Knuckles said

"Fine, you're going down Knux". Sonic said.

"Shouldn't we stop them" Silver said.

"It would be easier to achieve world peace then to stop those to from fighting Silver", Tails sigh.

"Let's go play some pool while those two fight, and figure out how to deal with those Knight guys". Boltstryke said as they all headed to the chill out room, while Sonic and Knuckles beat the living daylight's out of each.

Sonic and Knuckles fought for about 2 hours before they called it a tie, as they went to the chill room to meet the others, and in the chill room Tails and Shadow were kicking Silver and Boltstryke's butt in a game of pool.

"That's the 10th game we won in a row", Tails said with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't rub it in Tails", Boltstryke said crossing his arms.

"You guys got beat by Tails and Shadow ten times and a row, man you guys really suck at pool" Sonic said making fun of Boltstryke and Silver, and making Tails and Shadow give Sonic death gaze.

"Well I like to see you two beat them", Boltstryke said.

"Ok we will and I bet you 50 bucks we'll win to" Sonic said waving 50 bucks in Boltstrykes' face.

"You're on Sonic" Boltstryke said taking out 50 bucks to.

"How is it, that me and Tails are playing, but you guys are making a profit", Shadow said.

"Were lucky I guess", Sonic said shrugging his shoulders.

Just then the alarm went off and a hologram of a yellow fox girl wearing a green airline outfit and fly hat appear on the pool table.

"Pat what up girl", Sonic said.

"The people of Sunset village are all falling ill and the mayor has no idea why. They need your help quick", Pat said.

"Ok, me and Tails got this one", Boltstryke said to the team.

"Yeah" Tails said fired up ready for some action.

"Alright let's gear up", Boltstryke said as he and Tails went to the armory room.

Boltstryke put his purple vest on, next he put his transformer on his left wrist and on his right wrist was a device that could force his thunder powers into a blade of lighting and last his black and orange lens goggle on his forehead. Tails put his yellow vest on, his blue lens reading glasses on his forehead, and a transformer on his left wrist, and last his badge changer. They went to the base air hanger after gearing up.

"Lets take the X Cyclone", Tails said the X Cyclone was a green and white version for the X jet. They got in the X Cyclone and head for Sunset Village.

After an hour flight they reach Sunset Village, they land in the outskirt of the village.

"Tails I'll go to click village and get the 411, you go check the water for any type of disease or something", Boltstryke said has they both nodded and when on they way.

Boltstryke reach the entrance of the city it was like a ghost town, nobody was outside. Boltstryke then head for the mayor house, he knocks but no one answer he enters the house and begins to look around.

"Is someone here", somebody said from a room in the hallway. Bolt opens the door to see a blue skin man in bed.

"Hello I'm Boltstryke leader of the Phoenix Waters, where here to help.

"Thank the god", the mayor said coughing.

"Now tell when this all stared happening", Bolt ask.

While the mayor explain to Bolt about the horror of what happen to his village, Tails had just got a sample of water from a river near the village, he put his glasses on and touch the right starm of the glasses then sliding his pointing finger down it activating his glasses scanner mode, clicking the contents of the water.

"Just as I though, the water been poison" Tails said.

"So what, the water poisons", Tails turn around to see Kvar the raccoon laughing.

"Your Kvar of the Royal Knights are you", Tails said

"Yes I am" Kvar said.

"So you're the ones that poison the water and made everyone here sick", Tails said getting ready to attack.

"So what, all human need to died out", Kvar said.

"But this is water, not just human need it animal need it to, are try to kill animal to" Tails said. Aren't

"Well, some sacrifice is required for the dead of human hahaha", Kvar laugh.

"Why you sick freak", Tails said.

"So you thing you can take me on kiddy, fine then I'll play with you for now" Kvar said talking his fencing sword out.

Meanwhile back at the village the mayor has told Bolt everything.

"I see, ok leave it to us, we'll find a cure", Bolt said.

"Thank you", the mayor said. Bolt left the mayor house.

"Well I better find Tails, and see if he can make a cure", Bolt said.

"Haul by the name of Lord Kvar" robot knight said, Bolt look around to see he was surround by robot knights.

"Kvar, he's one of the Royal Knights, so there behind the people in this village getting sick", Bolt said.

"If you get in Lord Kvar way, you will be destroyed", the robot knights said.

"Well then, destroy me", Bolt said making a ball of lighting in his hand.

Back to Tails,

"Let's get this over with runt", Kvar said.

"Fine then", Tails said toughing his badge change the two yellow straps on it into three red straps.

"What change the color of your badge going to do", said Kvar.

"This", Tails said as he pick a huge boulder "It increase my strength over 300 times my own" Tails throw the boulder at Kvar, Kvar dodge it the left to see Tails on the attack.

"TAIL SLASH" as Tails release a powerful blade of energy from his tails Kvar block the attack with his sword, as he was still blocking Tails attack with another powerful attack "WAVE FIST" as the combine attack was able to break through Kvar guard throwing him back.

"Now who the runt now", Tails said

"Well, this is inspected, I didn't think a kid like you would be so strong, I won't take it easy on you any more", Kvar said as he cross his arms together "GIGA POWER" Kvar blue suit turn black his ears get longer his eye turn all black, and he as two sword now.

"Now witness my true power", Kvar laugh.

"So you think that you're the only one who can change there appearent" Tails as he press the red button and shouted "TURBO MODE", Tails's yellow fur turn orange-red and his eye blue eyes turn red.

"Well look like you got some trick to, then try this out, DARK TEMPEST" Kvar said as he shot black lighting from his sword at Tails. Tails then spin around faster and faster make a huge twister unifying Kvar attack; Tails then kick the twister at Kvar, as the twister come toward him Kvar get ready for another attack "DRAGON THRUST" his he dash toward the twister in a black dragon aura surround him cutting right through threw the twister too Tails "NOW YOUR FINISH" Kvar said like a crazy man, Tails just stood their yawning.

"DIE YOU LITTLE BRAT" thrusting his sword at Tails. Tails then catch Kvar sword with two of his finger, Tails then punch him in the stomach stopping Kvar cold in his track, and next Tails follow up with side kick sending him flying into the boulder Tails though earlier. Kvar slowly got up "How could I be losing to this little punk". Tails ran toward Kvar, glowing bright red with incredible speed.

"Now this for all the people you poison and made sick, TAIL SLASH" as Tails slash right thought Kvar and the boulder, the boulder spit and Kvar fell to the ground and disappear into darkness. Tails then walk to the poison river in his turbo form.

"Now it time to purify the water", he said has he put his hand in the water and use the rest of his turbo power that he had to clean and heal the water. Tails turn back to his normal form and then fill a ten jugs up with the purify water.

"This water should now heal everybody in the village" Tails said heading back to the village. When tails get back he see hundred of robots scarped all over the place and Boltstryke sitting on the top of a pile of fried robot.

"Look like you had fun Bolt" Tails said smiling.

"Yeah, I had fun playing with these guys, what about you", Bolt said

"Yeah, I beat one of those Royal Knights guys and got the cure for the village", Tails said showing Bolt the water he purify.

"Alright let's get the people of Sunset Village back on there feet", Bolt said as they got to work. Boltstryke and Tails give the antidote turn skin back to their normal color and after two hour everybody was up again. Boltstryke and Tails when back to their jet as the whole village came to say good bye to there heroes.

"I just came thank you two enough for what you have done", the mayor said.

"No problem, it what we do, now you guys take care, later", Bolt said as they took off heading back to there headquarter.

if you don't know who Boltstryke is, he a purple hedgehog made by a guy name Dean Shanghanoo.


End file.
